1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an aggregate board, a light emitting device, and a method for testing a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device featuring a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is made up of light emitting elements, protective elements, and other such electronic parts, and a board on which these are disposed. The light emitting elements may also be covered with a translucent resin containing a fluorescent material in order to protect the light emitting elements, protective elements, and so forth, and to make the light emitting elements emit light of a specific color.
To this end, after a light emitting element is made into a chip, the light emitting elements are mounted on a board equipped with wiring patterns, terminals, etc. The board used here is such that the front face, the interior, and/or the rear face is provided with a conductor material that will serve as a pair of wiring patterns or terminals, as a continuous pattern corresponding to a plurality of light emitting devices. The board on which the light emitting elements have been mounted is finally split up into individual light emitting elements, or into groups of a particular number of light emitting elements, to complete a light emitting device.
The light emitting devices thus obtained are individually checked for illuminating and adjusted for color.
Meanwhile, JP2003-78170A proposes a testing method and a testing structure for a light emitting device which either does not light or has uneven brightness prior to the light emitting device being made into a finished product.
With this proposed testing structure, and a board equipped with this testing structure, a separate structure is provided for the purpose of testing, and when light emitting diodes are made into a chip, testing cannot be carried out unless the light emitting elements are mounted on a board along with a testing structure through an extremely complicated process, such as one in which the light emitting elements are transferred from a board used for primary storage, a via hole is formed in this board, and extension wiring pattern is formed on the light emitting element electrodes.